


Rescue Me

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written forjalove-wecallhimdean's SuperBuster’s Challenge!Prompt: ‘He’s an ugly little spud, isn’t he?’





	Rescue Me

“Dean! Get down!” Sam bellowed as he swung the fireplace poker at the spirit. Dean ducked down as the iron piece connected with the ghost, causing it to disappear.

“Is Y/n done burning the bones yet?! I’m getting tired of being thrown like a freakin’ rag doll over here!” yelled Dean. Sam flashed his brother a bitch face as he observed the old library they were trapped in. The old man haunting the manor had killed the couple who had purchased the property and had soon started killing anyone who dared to even enter his home. He was angry and not stopping anytime soon.

“Y/n’s got this, Dean! Just give her some time. It’s not easy to dig up a corpse and burn it on your own! You know that!” Sam answered as Dean scoffed, cracking his neck.

Just then, the old man appeared again, heading straight toward Dean. He jumped out of the way as ghost stopped and turned, facing Sam, anger on his wrinkled face.

“ **He’s an ugly little spud, isn’t he?** ” Dean snickered. “Well, let’s pull a Cas and smite his ass!”

Before Dean could fire the salt gun, the old man let out a horrified shriek as his body caught on fire, exploding into nothingness. 

Dean and Sam both let out a deep sigh of relief that the ghost was gone for good. 

“Well,” Dean began, “I think we owe Y/n dinner and a beer for saving our ass…” he paused. “Again.” Sam nodded as he and Dean picked up their weapons and departed the house.


End file.
